dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Uhm Tae Woong
Perfil thumb|250px|Uhm Tae Woong *'Nombre:' 엄태웅 / Uhm Tae Woong (Eom Tae Woong) *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jecheon, Chungcheongbuk-do Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 70kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo chino: '''Conejo *'Familia:' Hermana mayor/Actriz Uhm Jung Hwa, esposa e hija Uhm JiOhn Dramas *Wanted (SBS, 2016) *Sensible Love (tvN,2014) * Can we Love? (jTBC, 2014) *The Blade and Petal (KBS2, 2013) *7th Grade Civil Servant (MBC,2013) *The Equator Man (KBS, 2012) *Dr.Champ (SBS, 2010) *Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) *Fight (TVN, 2008) *The Devil (KBS2, 2007) *Stranger than Paradise (SBS, 2006) *Wolf (MBC, 2006) *Resurrection (KBS2, 2005) *Delightful Girl Choon Hyang (KBS2, 2005) *Nine Tailed Fox (KBS2, 2004) *Drama City (KBS, 2004) Programas de TV *1 Night 2 Days (KBS2, 2011) * The Return of Superman (KBS, 2015) Películas *Forkcrane (2017) *Top Star (2013) *Architecture 101 (2012) *Never Ending Story (2012) *SIU (2011) *Cyrano Agency (2010) *Chaw (2009) *Handphone (2009) *Iri (2008) *Sunny (2008) *Forever the Moment (2008) *My love / Nae Sarang (2007) *The Birth of A Family (2006) *Public Enemy 2 (2006) *A Family (2004) *Silmido (2003) *Do You Like Spring Bear? (2003) *The Happenings (1997) Temas para Películas *''They Have Gone To Cheonggyesan con Choi Daniel tema para Cyrano Agency Anuncios *'2011:' Indian *'2011: '''Hana SK Card *'2011:' Chilsung Cider *'2011:' Morning Calm Village *'2011:' Dongwon F&B *'2011:' Millet *'2009:' LG Telecom OZ Vídeos Musicales *Page (페이지) “Always Alone” *Hwa Yo Bi “Tears” *SG Wannabe “Timeless” *Lyn (린) “Ordinary Woman” Reconocimientos *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia - Actor (Drama Media-Duración) (The Equator Man) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actor o Actriz Elegido por los Directores (The Equator Man) *'''2009 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Top Excelencia Masculino (Queen Seon Duk) *'2008 29th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto (Forever the Moment) - Nominado *'2006 14th Chunsa Film Festival:' Mejor Actor Revelación (The Birth of A Family) *'2006 42nd Baeksang Awards:' Mejor Actor Principal de Drama (Resurrection) - Nominado *'2005 KBS Drama Acting Awards: '''Premio Mejor pareja con Han Ji Min (Resurrection) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Kyungmin College University (Departamento de Teatro) *'Especialidades:' Natación y paseos a caballo *'Aficiones:' Viajar y Conducir *'Debut: 1997 *'''Uhm Tae Woong se casó el 9 de enero del 2013 con su novia, la bailarina profesional Yoon Hye Jin (hija del veterano actor Yoon Il Bong y sobrina del veterano actor Yoo Dong Geun ). Yoon fue la bailarina principal del Ballet Nacional de Corea antes de traladarse al Ballet Ruso de Monte Carlo. La pareja fue presentada por la hermana mayor de Uhm, Uhm Jung Hwa; ellos celebraron su boda en el Hotel Conrad de Seúl el 09 de Enero del 2013. *Su hija nació el 18 de junio 2013. * Ahora aparecerá junto a su hija Uhm Ji On en The Return of Superman . * Es un hombre muy sensible, se conmueve con facilidad y llora. Dice que su hija le parece una muñeca y cuando nota como crece se pone sensible y llora. * Uno de sus hobbies es tomarle fotos a su hija. * Su padre murió cuando el era un bebé, por lo que su madre crio a sus 4 hijos sola. * Cuando aún era joven, decia que no quería tener hijos y que sería feliz con sus perros, ahora dice que no podría vivir sin su hija. * A inicios de septiembre (2015) se integró a las filas de la agencia Keyeast Ent. Firmó un contrato exclusivo al igual que su hermana mayor la actriz y cantante Uhm Jung Hwa. *Uhm Tae Woong fue denunciado por una mujer el pasado mes de julio por un supuesto asalto sexual que aseguraba, había tenido lugar en enero. Más tarde se reveló que la denuncia fue un intento de la mujer y el dueño de la sala de masajes en la que trabajaba de conseguir dinero de Uhm Tae Woong, por lo que ahora se enfrentan a un arresto por fraude, falsas acusaciones e irán a juicio. *En conclusión de las investigaciones, la policía determinó que el actor es culpable de solicitud de prostitución y fue multado con un millón de won (aproximadamente $875). Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Inglés Galería Uhm Tae Woong2.jpg Uhm Tae Woong3.jpg Uhm Tae Woong4.jpg Uhm Tae Woong5.jpg Uhm Tae Woong6.png Uhm Tae Woong8.jpg Uhm Tae Woong7.jpg Uhm Tae Woong9.jpg Categoría:KActor